The padawan series show: Season 2
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: Well, the padawans and I are back and just in time for Halloween... Meaning more randomness. DISCLAIMED
1. Chapter 1

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ya'll miss me? I know you did! Cue parody theme music!

_"Obi-wan, _  
_Real Name No Gimmicks"_

_[2x]_

_Finn: two Padawan girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside *gets slapped by Dawn*_

_Guess who's back, back again_  
_The padawans are back, tell a friend_  
_Guess who's back,_  
_guess who's back,_  
_guess who's back,_  
_guess who's back_  
_guess who's back_  
_Guess who's back..._

_[Verse 1]_

_I've created monsters, 'cause nobody wants to_  
_see Emerald no more they want the padawans, I'm chopped liver_  
_well if you want padawans, this is what I'll give ya_  
_a little bit of insanity mixed with some randomness_  
_some vodka that'll jumpstart Coral's heart quicker than a_  
_shock when she gets shocked at the hospital by the doctor when nobody's cooperating_

_You waited this long now stop debating 'cause we're back, _  
_Dawn is on the rag and ovulating_

everyone: Nobody wanted to hear that

me: I know **;P**

_I know that you got a job Ms. Lilly but your vampire problem's complicating_  
_So the FFN won't let us be or let me be me so let me see_  
_they tried to shut me down on FP _(not really, but I couldn't think of anything else)_ but it feels so empty without me_

_***I can't think of anything else***_

_I just settled all my lawsuits (beep) _  
_YOU DISNEY!_

***music skips***

Anyone say 'best theme music ever'?! No? Well, you're rude! ... Let's just skip to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

The padawans felt their hearts leap into their throats when they received a note saying, "_TPSS season 2, be there or be square. XOXO, Emerald.H_"  
Well, so much for hiding. Plus, this episode was a Halloween special! Just think of the trauma they'll go through _this_ premiere!

* * *

I skipped into the dressing room, already wearing my witch costume (an emerald green and onyx black witch costume), complete with the hat, broom and cauldron. "Hello, Ahsoka, Claire, Dawn, Drake, Dodge, Emelia," ("Hi!" Em cried as she waved her hand) "Felix, Finn, Jason, Jynx, Leith, Lilly, Raven, Olivia, O-mer and Zasha." I sucked in a deep breath. "Man! That was a _mouthful_!" All the padawans just rolled their eyes. Then Drake went, "Hey, where's Coral?"  
"She stole the Padawans Series Show funds and retired to the Bahamas."

The padawans: **(o_o)**

"So," I continued. "We now have a new manager- "("Oh, s**t," Dawn mumbled) "-please welcome: Sky Delgado." The padawans' jaws dropped.  
"I remember _you_!" Emelia cried as she clapped her hands. "So how have you been since Rebecca Black?" (Please read "The padawans discover…") Sky waved her hand as if shooing away a pesky fly. "Still traumatized."  
"Aren't we all?" Finn retorted. Everyone nodded.  
"Can we please hurry and move on to the show?" I whined and slung my cauldron around, knocking a security guard out in the process. I looked over my shoulder and with a guilty smile. "Oopsies."

**(On stage. And about time, too)**

'_This is Halloween'_ The Nightmare Before Christmas started to play as we (Sky, the padawans and I) walked out on stage where there was now a black couch with orange pillows and an orange couch with black pillows, and there was jack-o-lanterns sitting on faux hay. Coral destroyed the glass coffee table though.  
After all of us sat down- girls on one side, dudes on the other- I snapped my fingers and the guards dragged a very reluctant Hondo onto stage… _My_ stage.  
I gestured to Ahsoka to start the episode. "Hello everybody!" (Cheering and applauding) "And welcome back to the Padawan Series Show!"  
Then Claire stood up and smoothed out her blue leopard costume. "Correction, Ahsoka. The Padawan Series Show _Halloween Special!"_ You can totally tell she was forcing that sarcastic smile on her face.  
"And now," Sky began as she picked up the orange, green and black cards. "We shall play a game…" Maniacal giggles from me. "Scary maze game. Only with an actual maze." Then she flipped over the card. "Oh, and it has Boggarts."  
"If you don't know what that is, it's a creature from Harry Potter that can turn into your fears." I added.

The padawans: **D':** _We're so gonna die_…

(Outside where the maze is set up… Plus, it's nighttime, so it really has a certain effect)

Ahsoka, Claire, Dawn, Dodge, Drake, Em, Felix, Finn, Jason, Jynx, Leith, Lilly, Olivia, O-mer, Raven, Sky, Zasha, and I all set up at our starting lines.

Rules:  
No punching (unless you're punching your worst nightmare!)  
No fainting [if you can help it** ;)** ]  
No screaming like a little girl  
First one to grab the disco-skull and races back, wins.

_Simple_, right? WRONG! ... Let the games begin.

Zasha slowly entered the maze with caution after the witch cackle rang out. It all seemed pretty safe… So she ran for her dear life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A monster screamed right after she grabbed the disco-skull and then Zasha fainted. **OUT**.

Claire, Dawn and Jason had already made it back to starting/finish line. So now we have 14 (counting me) to grab their disco-skulls.

Dodge peeped around the corner… Safe. Wait… Was that a- "FLOATING _STRAAAAWBEEEEERRYYYYYYY_!" **OUT**.

Oooookaaaay…. Anyways.

I measured the space left from the Disco-Skull and I. There was eight feet left. And no boggart in sight.  
A hiss made me turn around. Five snakes slithered towards me, so I snatched the skull, screamed and ran for my dear life.  
Everyone (except Dodge, Ahsoka, and Emelia) was already at finish line, looking pale.  
The scoreboard showed those who got there first, second, third, et cetera.  
_Claire Blue (1__st__)_  
_Jason Carter (2__nd__)_  
_Dawn Travis (3__rd__)_  
_Sky Delgado (4__th__)_  
_Finn Beaman (5__th__)_  
_Drake Morgan (6__th__)_  
_Raven Morgan (7__th__)_  
_Felix Hawkthorn (8__th__)_  
_Leith Jonco (9__th__)_  
_Jynx (10__th__)_  
_Ahsoka Tano (11__th__)_  
_Olivia Jade (12__th__)_  
_Lillian "Lilly" Wells (13__th__)_  
_O-mer (14__th__)_  
_Emerald.H/Mimi (15__th__)_  
_Zasha Prizmah (OUT)_  
_Dodge Venom (OUT)_  
_Emelia Catherine Reed (OUT)_

I did pretty well, despite my irrational fear of Snakes.

(Back in the studio)

"Pass this around," I said to Hondo as I passed him a bowl of candy. From gummies, to payday bars.  
"So," Drake said. "We'd like to thank you for visiting The Padawan Series Show: Season 2 premiere, and we all hope you have a good Halloween"  
"Goody bags to everybody who is reading this!" I cried out and goody bags with different designs (cats, pumpkins, bats) appeared in the audiences' laps.

**Credits:**  
**Director: Emerald.H**  
**Producer: Emerald.H**  
**DJ: DJ Yoda (Grievous quit)**  
**Manager: Sky Delgado**  
**Camera dude: Captain Rex**  
**Cast: Ahsoka Tano**  
**Claire Blue**  
**Dawn Travis**  
**Dodge Venom**  
**Drake Morgan**  
**Emelia Reed**  
**Felix Hawkthorne**  
**Finn Beaman**  
**Jason Carter**  
**Jynx**  
**Lillian Wells**  
**Leith Jonco**  
**Olivia Jade**  
**Raven Morgan**  
**Zasha Prizmah**

**Guest stars:**

**Boggarts.**

**A crazy blonde production**  
**Star wars belongs to Disney the stupid\Georgie the creator.**  
**Sky Delgado belongs to **_**Skyrela Tano**_

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**** (Yes, I know it's slightly early, but I went ahead and wrote it because I had Writer's Block)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello,readersofFFN!" Emelia exclaimed. I regret introducing her to coffee. "I'mEmeliaCatherineReedandIrulez!" Everyone groaned and Dawn finally leaned over and slapped tape over Emelia's mouth.  
"Anyways," I muttered with a roll of the eyes, then smiled. "Welcome to The Padawan Series Show Thanksgiving Special." The audience clapped. "And for some reason, Coral has decided to return to destroy our show." Coral smiled and waved a paw in the air.  
"Gather 'round, ye children." Jijidjsoijdpsak[s[iedpjszodjsopk... It's one of her insult stories. "Once upon a time, a few people who bothered with Stridex-"  
"Coral, shut up." Dawn snapped and Coral glared. It was Annoyed-and-Bossy vs Annoyed-and-Bossy. Oooh, where's my popcorn?! Oh. (T_T) No popcorn on Thanksgiving. Dang! Oh, well. At least we got key lime pie! I hit the button that had the word 'Hondo' on it. While Hondo came out with m'pie, Coraline backed down. Well, after she spotted the turkey he had on the food cart.  
"NOOOO! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

Please stand by while we call the National Guard. ('Jeopardy' theme song plays for 10 minutes)  
Doodoodoodoodoodoodoo. Doo! Dadoodoodoo. Doo... Doo... Doo.. (Buzzer goes off)

* * *

Sky, the padawans, Hondo, and I stood panting. The audience of course, was standing in their seats with a frightend expression and tattered clothes. Thankfully, with my awesome writing skills; I was able to take out my busted red computer (plus monitor) and type: 'Then suddenly, everybody's clothes sewed themselves back together- minus the sewing needle- and the audience and cast were sitting down again.'  
"S***!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "What's WRONG with her?" I just shrugged, then winced when Jason coughed and spluttered Lemonade; getting a bit on my scratched hand.  
"The real question is: Why is this cast not focusing on the show?" Drake retorted. I nodded and sat back, then gestured to Sky to announce whatever torture the padawans have to go through.  
"Oh pssh!" I exclaimed with a facepalmed. "I forgot: We have a guest today," Everyone pulled out their weapons or hid. "Please welcome GLADoS from Portal 1 and 2! But because she'll probably blow up the place, she's in potato form." A potato dropped from the celing.  
"How the f-" GLADoS stopped. "Oh... It's YOU." She doesn't sound so happy. "*clap... clap... clap...* Okay, making sure that still works."

"Hey GLADoS," Sky said. "Welcome to The Padawan Series Show: Season 2." Confetti fell out of the celing and a live turkey followed. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, I'm a potato right now, so what do YOU think?"

"That you're still a sarcastic wench," I replied as I picked at my blue-painted nails. Sadly, there was a glitter coat so it was NOT coming off anytime soon. Might as well call it Glitter-Glue. "Anyways, so thank you for showing up and being sarcastic. Tata-for-now!" I exclaimed and GLADoS got sucked up back into the celing and back in Portal.  
"Now that that's over," Dodge grumbled. "What's next?"  
Sky glanced down at the cards and shifted through them. "Hmm..." She leaned over and showed me the card she found.

TURKEY HUNTIN':  
8 padawans must dress as turkeys and another 8 will carry tranquillizer guns (which has darts that last only a minute-and-a-half)  
The "turkeys" will be dragged back to base.

I felt a evil smile forming on my face, and the cast gulped.

(Hunting Field)

Team Turkeys (Dodge, Emelia, Zasha, Drake, Jynx, Dawn, Finn, Claire) all huddled together in their turkey costumes waiting for the gong to ring out.  
Team Hunters (Ahsoka, O-mer, Leith, Raven, Felix, Jason, Lilly, Olivia) were jumping on their toes, happy they weren't chosen to be the turkeys. Oh, how I wished I could be the one with a tranquillizer gun, bu-u-u-ut, I have to sit at base and keep count of the turkeys caught before time's up.  
"Ready?" Sky asked.

"Yes!"

"No."

"To bad: GO!" She took a baseball bat and hit the bell, and all turkeys- plus hunters- darted off. I hit a button on the Remote of Wonders and a giant flat screen appeared out of nowhere in front of Sky, the audience, and I. It was like those screens they have during a race, or Monster Truck Rally my bros watched before.

* * *

Raven chuckled to herself as Drake came into view, panting and looking around as if he was in a cheesy horror movie and not on a scary a** show.  
"Surprise motha****er!" Raven shouted and her brother whirled around.  
"Nope!" He shouted back and ran. Sadly, he didn't get far before everything started going topsy-turvy.

Drake Morgan- Eliminated by Raven Morgan -

* * *

Jason gulped when Claire darted out from the trees. To shoot or not to shoot?  
"Jason, I know you're there!" SHOOT!  
Claire ran off laughing, but got tranquilized by Leith.

Claire Blue- Eliminated by Leith Jonco.

* * *

Ahsoka fought back laughter as Emelia made 'gobble-gobble' noises and looked around.  
But Emelia caught sight of Ahsoka (but didn't show it), went around the tree and made frantic 'gobble-gobble' noises. Ahsoka screamed and dropped the gun. Emelia took it and tranquilized Ahsoka :(

Ahsoka Tano- Eliminated by Emelia Reed?! WTF DUDES?!

* * *

O-mer and Lilly sat on a rock and waited for the next 'turkey'. It wasn't long till Zasha and Finn showed up.

Zasha Prizmah & Finn Beaman- Eliminated by O-mer and Lillian Wells.

* * *

Felix leaned against a rock waiting for his chance.  
Just then, not only did Dodge jump out of nowhere, but so did Dawn... 2-for-1Dodge Venom & Dawn Travis- Eliminated by Felix Hawkthorn -  
Olivia smiled (like a mad scientist) when Jynx came into view. "GUESS WHO?!" She screeched and Jynx stood frozen.

Jynx- Eliminated by Olivia Jade.

* * *

I nodded at Sky to sound the alarm. Jynx, Ahsoka, Dodge, Dawn, Claire, and Drake were now up and sitting on base with a frown/scowl on each of their faces.  
Jason came back empty-handed. I couldn't hold back the giggles as he plopped down into a chair. "Maybe *giggles* next time, Carter."  
"You suck." He mumbled.

(back in the studio)

I leaned back in the chair with a full tummy (after just 1 plate). The padawans/audience/and Sky all groaned and burped.  
"Welp, thanks for watching the lamest episode in TPSS history," I muttered. "I would've done better if A: I didn't have a cold and B: I wasn't being rushed. So yeah. TTFN."  
"What?" The padawans chorused.  
"Nothing."

**Credits: **  
**Director: Emerald.H **  
**Producer: Emerald.H **  
**DJ: DJ Yoda **  
**Manager: Skyrela "Sky" Delgado **  
**Camera dudette: Asajj Ventress **  
**Cast: Ahsoka Tano **  
**Claire Blue **  
**Dawn Travis **  
**Dodge Venom **  
**Drake Morgan **  
**Emelia Reed **  
**Felix Hawkthorne **  
**Finn Beaman **  
**Jason Carter **  
**Jynx **  
**Lillian Wells **  
**Leith Jonco **  
**Olivia Jade **  
**Raven Morgan **  
**Zasha Prizmah**

**Guest stars: **  
**GLADoS **  
**Live turkey**

**A crazy blonde production Star wars belongs to Disney the stupid\Georgie the creator. Sky belongs to Skyrela the Angel**


End file.
